


4.1. Last Christmas

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, No BWL, no wars
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Potterovská povídka z vánočního večírku inspirovaná slavnou písní od Wham!





	4.1. Last Christmas

Ne, že by se Harry Potter někdy těšil na ministerskou vánoční párty, ale letos se jí obzvláště hrozí. A to jde poprvé i se svým plus jedna a ne jako křen svým rodičům. Jeho otec je hlava bystrozorského oddělení, máma je jedna z nejlepších zaklínaček v zemi a navíc jsou Potterovi. Vedle nich je Harry „jen" nejmladší profesor obrany v Bradavicích za celou její historii. Ovšem je taky dědic titulů lord Potter a Black, takže je samozřejmě vždy zván na takovédle akce.

No a samozřejmě, že se ve slavnostně nazdobeném sále ministerstva magie nestačí ani pořádně rozhlédnout a už je mu vyražen dech z těla. Ale ne násilím. Jen pohledem. To si jen Harry všiml Draca Malfoye, který se letos účastní i v doprovodu své snoubenky.

To si jen Harry všiml Draca Malfoye, do kterého byl Harry zabouchnutý snad polovinu své školní docházky. A se kterým loni strávil nejen většinu času na této párty, ale se kterým strávil i následující noc, přesvědčený, že si konečně získal Draca pro sebe. Až na to, že pro blonďatého právníka to byla jen záležitost jedné noci a nic víc.

„Jestli se na něj budeš takhle koukat ještě chvíli, řeknou si lidi, že mu jdeš po snoubence," ozve se za Harryho zády hluboký hlas se silným přízvukem.

„Victore," obrátí se na něj Harry a hned zrudne. „Promiň, já-"

„Nemusíš nic vysvětlovat," zarazí ho Victor, slavný famfrpálový hráč a Harryho plus jedna pro tento večer. „Starých lásek se jeden nezbaví, ani když najde novou," zamumle mu Victor do ucha, čímž Harryho pocit zahanbení ještě prohloubí.

„Omlouvám se," povzdechne si Harry, než opatrně prosmýkne ruce kolem chytačova pasu. „Měl bych se přes něho už konečně dostat, ale pak ho uvidím a – a všechno je v háji. Jako by se nic nezměnilo. Jako bych se nepoučil," povídá Potter skoro neslyšně.

„Když vidím Hermjonu, napadne mě, co by bylo, kdybych se s ní nerozešel. Kdybychom byli spolu. Pořád si myslím, že je úžasná, inteligentní a nádherná," přizná se Victor. „Ale pak si vzpomenu, že kdybych byl s ní, tak nejsem s tebou. Že bych tě nikdy nepřesvědčil, abys mi dal šanci."

„Já dal šanci tobě?" podívá se na něj Harry nevěřícně. „To ty jsi dal šanci mně, i když jsem idiot, co pořád vzdychá za něčím, co nikdy nebude mít, i když má super-úžasného sexy přítele."

„Super-úžasného sexy přítele?" skoro mu zavrčí Victor do ucha a obejme Harryho o něco pevněji.

Ovšem než můžou pokračovat v – rozhovoru, vyruší je dvě štípací kouzla namířená na jejich pozadí.

„Pánové," ozve se vedle dvojice hlas Lily Potterové. „Je mi jedno, jak moc jste do sebe zamilovaní a jak moc se nemůžete nabažit toho druhého, ale tady se budete chovat společensky přijatelně," varuje je rudovlasá čarodějka.

„Jo," přidá se k ní James Potter. „Když já tady nemůžu ochmatávat svou manželku, vy nemůžete ochmatávat svého přítele."

„Jamesi!" zasyčí na něj Lily naštvaně.

Harry a Victor začínající dohadování vezmou jako svoje znamení, aby se vzdálili, i když i tak si po zbytek párty dávají pozor, kam jim šmátrají ruce. Kdo ví, co by jim Lily Potterová jinak udělala.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Christmas  
> Wham!
> 
> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day, You gave it away  
> This year, to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special
> 
> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day, You gave it away  
> This year, to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special
> 
> Once bitten and twice shy  
> I keep my distance  
> but you still catch my eye  
> Tell me baby do you recognise me?  
> Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me
> 
> (Merry Christmas!)  
> I wrapped it up and sent it  
> With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
> Now I know what a fool I've been  
> But if you kissed me now  
> I know you'd fool me again
> 
> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day, You gave it away  
> This year, to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special
> 
> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day, You gave it away  
> This year, to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special
> 
> (Oooh. Oooh My Baby)
> 
> A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
> I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
> My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
> Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on
> 
> A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
> A man undercover but you tore me apart  
> Oooh Oooh  
> Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again
> 
> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day, You gave it away  
> (You gave it away)  
> This year, to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special, special
> 
> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day, You gave me away  
> This year, to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special, special
> 
> A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
> (Gave you my heart)  
> A man undercover but you tore him apart  
> (Maybe Next year)  
> I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special


End file.
